


Disenchanted

by McShee



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Adoption, Child Abuse, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Protectiveness, Rape/Non-con References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McShee/pseuds/McShee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucidity's step dad takes it too far. When she wakes up in the hospital drugged and injured, all blaming fingers point at her. But, as she comes clean and explains the sad truth, both of her parents are arrested. It's up to one humble officer to track down the only living relative she has left- her biological father, Gerard Way.<br/>She's sent to live with him, and she's welcomed with open arms. But, as he begins to uncover her dark past, Gerard realizes there are so many broken pieces of her heart that need to be put back together. Can he save her and prove to them both that love and hope really do exist? Or is she a lost cause?<br/>More importantly, can he step up and become the person he needs to be?</p><p>(The whole story won't be as depressing and eerie/morbid as the first couple chapters, I promise :))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Disenchanted

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short. But, um, I'm still putting together some details. Feedback is adored because I always love to hear what you think :) ♥ Constructive criticism. So let me know! ♥ Love you guys!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I only own the fiction-y goodness behind this all :) I do not own My Chemical Romance.

Everything hurt. I could hear the things they said about me from across the room. They kept repeating “Poor girl” and “This was all her fault”. I wanted to scream at them, tell them to shut up. Anything to shut the voices up.

What my senses picked up made everything seem surreal. A beeping that never seemed to stop, wheels passing by, a woman and a man whispering. But the two talkers seemed to slowly speak louder, raising their volume until my sensitive ears felt them like a screaming next to me.

I opened my eyes to see two unfamiliar people standing over me in white coats.

 _Doctors_.

I hated few things, but doctors were near the top. 

“Oh, so you’re awake?  _Finally,_  I thought you were dead” the man joked. I glared venomously back to him as he rolled his eyes. “Do you know what you’re in here for?” I shook my head softly but indeed I did know. So, I continued to glare.

“You overdosed and did this“ he motioned at my body “to yourself.”

That was when I really took in the consequences of that night. My body was littered with scrapes and bruises. I had a brace on my left arm and bandages all over my swollen limbs. And I knew exactly what happened.

“So, we have someone here to see you and tell you exactly what you just got yourself into.”

With that the two nurses left me, muttering something about teenagers being stupid. My arms felt like lead as I couldn’t lift them- I noticed a cuff around one of my wrists, keeping me to the small hospital bed. I listened to footsteps enter the room as I kept my vision down, and heard my heart monitor speed into a frenzy.

“Hello Lucidity, my name is Officer Widnuck. I’ll be your case worker for a while; do you know what I am here for?” The cop’s plump belly shook, along with his double chin every time he talked. His bushy red brows lowering over blue eyes.

I shook my head. All I wanted was for this man to leave. Anything to make him go away. My hands trembled slightly but thankfully were beneath the covers next to my numb limbs.

“Some teenagers found you in the woods like this, minus the stitches and all. When we brought you in, the doctors found high amounts of Ecstasy in your system. There were also signs of recent…sexual activity on you.“ He stated, as if sex were a curse word. “Would you like to explain to me what exactly happened, young lady?”

In response I merely shrugged my shoulders.

"Mind telling me who you were with?” He hinted rudely.

I shook my head slowly and managed to pull my legs up into a ball.

"Where did you get the drugs?" The officer pushed, leaning forward a bit. Flashbacks began clouding my sore mind, pushing small tears out of the corners of my eyes.

His face suddenly had a look of realization and his harsh, authoritative tone softened to that of somewhat comfort.

“Ma’am, did you consent to this?” I had begun to stream tears thickly at some point and hadn’t noticed, but when my wet cheeks fell against my knees I finally found the realization. My body began to shake itself, mostly from the fear finally taking over but also from the sobbing that was soon to come. 

‘ _This man is going to hurt me, I just know it_.’ I didn't trust him.

“What about the drugs?”

I shook harder, closing my eyes- as if I could’ve seen him anyways with my face in my knees- blocking out the world.

‘ _Please go away…I’m sorry!_ ’

“So, we are working a completely different case. Lucidity- may I call you that?”

I nodded in response, not chancing my voice on telling him to call me Lucy.  Everything was so painful, yet numb.

“Alright then, can you tell me what happened?” A pen clicked.

I shrugged a little, as my body completely racked with sobs. My voice was lost within me somewhere where a tornado of emotions swirled out of control. Mostly fear, and pain.

“Lucidity” he said slowly. “I can’t help you if you won’t tell me anything. Come on.” 

My fear of explaining overcame my fear of this man. My mind screamed for him to leave and played out all of the possibilities of what would happen to me if I told this stranger my little secrets.

When he finally realized he was going to receive no response, he let out a small sigh. “Alright, sweetie. Can we do yes and no questions?” I shrugged again at him, which apparently to him means “Yeah, let’s do it!”

“Did you choose to take the drugs?”

 _No._

“Do you remember what happened?”

 _Yes._

“And no part of this was consented to?”

 _No._

“Do you know the person who did this?”

 _Yes._

“Was it someone from your school?”

I shook my head no. The pen in his hand scratched across his notepad to every response.

“Was it someone from your neighborhood?”

 _Yes._

“Alexia” I felt a hand on my shoulder which immediately made me flinch away. Though, the intruder provided no relieve as it remained. “Did a parent do this to you?”

My breath halted in my throat.

 _Silence._

“Your mother?”

 _Silence again._

“Father?”

 _Silence._

“Was it both?”

I had begun to sob harder, but this time- to my surprise- a small, strangled whimper emitted from my lips. Again, the plump sir sighed.

“Alright, we’ll move on to a different subject then.” I breathed deeply in relief as his chubby fingers released their grip on my small frame. “Do you remember anything from last night?”

 _No,_ I lied.

“Would you rather write down what you know?”

An uncertain glance his way must’ve meant yes. His notepad pressed into my shaking hands.

‘ _I could tell him… I could. No, I’d be killed if_ he _ever found out…He would find me, no matter where I ran…_ ’

But as I looked in to this man’s pleading eyes, I gave in to the weakness, pain, and helplessness that lay inside of me for so long.

My past- that I could gather- was put into that small piece of paper. Not all of the details, but enough to get away. I resisted the urge to rip it in half and hide it before he saw, but instead I merely continued to write. My hands had a mind of their own.

When I finished, the notepad was taken from me by the officer and as he began to read, I heard small sighs.

“Alright Lucidity, I’ll see what I can do. If you don’t mind, I’d like to send you to live in a foster home. That is at least what the court would order.”

I was once again in my firm ball, so he read no reaction from me. Then, something clenched around my wrist.

‘ _Oh God, help me_ ’ I thought, but I felt the handcuff come loose.

"When the doctors are ready to release you I will sign your forms. You'll be taken with me and spend the night at a shelter until we can arrange things with a foster home. Is that okay?”

Sure… 

“Alright.” He nodded.


	2. Bulletproof Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a daughter?

**Gerard’s P.O.V**

 

My beautiful wife kissed my cheek and plopped down next to me.

 

“What do you want to do tomorrow?” I asked her, laughing at how the chocolate yogurt she was eating was smeared a little on her nose.

 

“Oh, I don’t know” She laughed. “Maybe we could do a little movie watching, or go shopping.”

 

‘ _Fun right_?’ I noted sarcastically. “Sweetheart, I love you and all. But, you need to accept that I’m not one of your girlfriends.” I chuckled at her blushing face, leaning in for a kiss.

 

Her beauty was interrupted by the ringing of our home phone.

 

“Just a minute.” I picked up the receiver. “Hello?”

 

“Yes, is this Mr. Way?”

 

“Yeah? May I ask who's speaking?”

 

“This is Officer Widnuck from Walton County, Florida, Police Department. Do you have time to talk?”

 

“Yeah? What’s this about?” A nervous pinch struck in my chest, vibrating wearily like a taught violin string being played.

 

An hour and a half later, my wife was screaming at the top of her lungs.

 

“You _what_?!”

 

“Lindsey, honey, you need to understand. It wasn’t my choice.” I tried to speak calmy, but the nerves from the phone call escaped slightly into my voice.

 

“You got her  _pregnant_! How the  _hell_  is that not your choice, Gerard?”

 

“We were  _engaged_!”

 

"You were engaged? You never told me that you were engaged before!"

 

"I'm sorry!"

 

"And she had your kid?!”

 

"Yes."

 

" _That seems pretty important to me_!" She stomped to the kitchen, screaming.

 

“ _She_  broke it off! She was cheating on me!”

 

“So, wait, the kid _isn’t_  yours?”

 

“No, she’s mine.”

 

"How do you know?"

 

"Krystal told the cops and they tested my DNA."

 

"How did they get your DNA?"

 

"Hospital trips"

 

“So, you had a kid? And you never told me?!”

 

“ _She_ never told  _me._  Even so, I would’ve guessed it was  _his_  not mine.”

 

“Why didn't you tell me? And this kid could be messed up! Well, she obviously is considering she’s involved with the cops.”

 

“Sweetie, listen-”

 

“No,  _you_  listen. You never told me that you had a kid! How could you?! What, did you think I wouldn’t find out?!”

 

“ _I didn’t know_! You’re being unreasonable. Okay? I didn’t know I had her. If I did, I would have protected her. Not leave her behind. She would’ve been mine.” My heart burned for this child that I didn’t know, and my loving wife’s hatred for me. But, the sensitivity in my voice must’ve struck her, because she finally sat down on the sofa, and lay her head to the side.

 

“Okay. So, I guess it’s not your fault. But, you never told me why the authorities called you.”

 

“Well you see…”


	3. Our Lady of Sorrows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, I'm pretty sure I accidentally put the name Alexia in this chapter? If you spot it, please let me know!  
> I was writing another story right before this, so.. :) Sorry!

**Officer Widnuck’s P.O.V**

 

The car ride had been long. In the passenger seat of my patrol car, the girl slept holding a small stuffed panda. She must’ve been worn out from all of the drama going on, and the two planes we‘d had to take had been long walks between airport terminals. So, I’d had plenty of time to think to myself. The country station was all I listened to on the journey from the airport, to Mr. Way‘s house. I really hoped the man was as nice as he sounded, because Lucy- her nickname I’d later found out- deserved that much. It was obvious that she was afraid of me. But, what was to be expected in her condition?

When I talked to her in the hospital room, I’d pointed fingers to begin with. The system ran that all were innocent until proven guilty, but I’d been fed up with druggies. And, the signs had all been there. When it clicked in my head, I hadn’t forgiven myself. A week had passed, but the child kept me up at night with worry.

I was extra harsh at her mother in interrogation once she began to tell me all of the details of Lucidity’s daily life. This girl, she seemed so pure. So innocent. But, her past was so terrible that it made me sick to even think about.

 _How could someone abuse this child?_

I snuck a glance at her for a moment, watching the way her pale face changed emotions in her dream state.

It was by the grace of God that we even found out about her biological father. Her 'mom' was so messed up- likely from years of drugs- that she just started spitting out details about how much she hated that "famous motherfucker" and "resents the day she ever carried his child." And the system was hell to get through, but it was worth it. It took three days to convince the court that Gerard Way would be an awesome father- considering his 'fan loving, save the teenagers' status. Honestly, I didn't care who he was. If he were to lay a hand on Lucidity, I'd beat him to a pulp. For some reason, I just feel so protective over the child.

“We’re here” I mumbled to nobody really, seeing as Lucy slept silently next to me. But, surprisingly, her eyes opened and she began to unravel herself. “You ready?” I asked as I opened her car side, and helped her out carefully. Automatically she searched for her panda, nearly grabbing the life from it when it was finally spotted, then she nodded a little, trailing behind me to the door.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 **Gerard’s P.O.V**

 

“Guys, you  _really_  need to go.  _She’ll be here any second_!” My band- my best friends in the world- came over to talk for a little while, trying to calm my nerves. I hadn’t told them about Lucidity’s past. Even Lindsey only knew the bare minimum. Which, I felt bad for. But, I didn‘t want Lucy’s childhood to affect anybody’s immediate impression of her. I planned to tell Lindsey afterwards, so I just said that Lucidity’s mom didn’t want her anymore, and that she needed to stay with us for a while.

The only person I’d confessed to was my brother, Mikey, who I could trust with anything. He gave me some helpful advice and said he’d try to help her open up.

Three days later, here I was to meet my new- well,  _my_ \- daughter.

“You know we’re only here to support you, Gee.” Frank smiled, combing back his black hair with one callused. He’s the guitarist for the band I’m in, My Chemical Romance.

“I understand. But, you need to leave before she gets here.” 

“Aww, you don’t want me here?” He mumbled, putting on a pretend puppy dog face.

“No, it’s not that- look, I’ll explain later. But for now-”

 _Ding dong._

“Crap, that’s her!  _Crap_ , uh, just go through the back- uh. Oh never mind!” I sighed. “Just sit there.”

I ran, heart in my toes, to the door. 

‘ _Deep breath._ ’

When I opened the passageway, all I could see was an old fat man with red hair and a crazy beard.

“Hello, I’m Gerard” I stuck out my hand, facepalming myself internally.

“Officer Widnuck.” He firmly shook my palm as I searched for my daughter. “Come on, Lucy.” He stepped to the side, and pushed a small girl my way. Though she wasn’t what I expected, I knew she was mine. Her hair was long and black, framing her porcelain skin like an angel emerging from darkness. From what I could see behind her equally black jacket, her features were very similar to mine. No, she definitely wasn‘t what I thought she would be. Automatically, I was proud of her.

As we stood in the awkward moment, I edged the door open slightly. “Come in.”

She shook as she walked into my house and my chest ached knowing I hadn’t been there to protect her.This little piece of Heaven had fallen into my life, torn and polluted because nobody had been the parent she needs. Officer Widnuck stopped, and I guessed Lucy hadn‘t noticed, because she ran in to his back. This attracted a giggle from Frank, who I shot a glare at immediately. But nothing hurt me more than seeing my daughter look up to all of the unfamiliar faces and straighten in alarm. Widnuck sensed her discomfort also and put his hand lightly on her back for comfort.

“Listen, Lucy. I’ve got to go so I don’t miss my plane. If you ever need anything-” he handed her a business card. “Kay?”

I longed to hear her voice and what it sounded like, but she only nodded and slipped the piece of paper into her pocket.

“Can one of you help me with her luggage? It’s not very much.”

“I’ll do it” Ray smiled as he stood, his afro of curls bouncing with each step. 

Lindsey of course jumped up and smothered Lucy with what she probably believed was love, but really seemed like suffocation from the outside. Though, instead of a hug back, my daughter jumped about ten feet in the air. I saw two beautiful hazel eyes turn to saucers briefly before they shut themselves tight in fear. She needed someone to run to, to hide. But, she was so scared of everyone. My own daughter, afraid to even speak to me.

“Lindsey!” I pulled my wife away from Lucidity, laughing. “You’re going to smother her!”

“Sorry, baby. I’m just so happy that she’s finally here!” You could say that I’d given my wife a major pep talk about how wonderful having a daughter would be.

“Me too!” Frank shouted as he jumped up and hugged her as soon as Lindsey backed away. Lucy stood awkward and stiff, holding her little stuffed panda.

“You’re going to scare her!” Ray muttered.

“ _Frank_!” 

The short, dark haired man snickered, and released my fragile daughter. “Sorry, Gee, I just think she’s so cute!" He smiled, turning to her. "You’re like a mini Gerard, do you know that?”

She glanced up to him a little under her jacket hood, squeezing the life out of her stuffed animal. I couldn‘t help but think that the rest of the band should have left earlier.

“Lucy, I’m Gerard, your dad. Why don’t you take a seat?” I motioned to the empty black loveseat I’d been sitting in. “Would you like a drink?” 

‘ _Maybe, she won’t notice how nervous I am_.’

“Um” she gaped a little, not knowing what to say. But, her voice was beautiful, and soft. I was so shocked, it took me a moment to respond.

“Water, orange juice, milk, grape juice, Coke, Sprite…”

“Water please, sir” she mumbled, earning a grimace from me.

With a nod, I retrieved her a bottle from the kitchen, shouting behind me “You don’t have to call me sir. It makes me feel old!” I smiled. “So, you go by Lucy. Isn‘t that short for something?”

“Yes. Lucidity.” Of course I already knew what her full name was, I just meant to attract form of conversation.

“Oh that’s cool! I like it! So, tell me some about yourself. What do you like to do?” I sat on the sofa next to her, smiling shakily.

“I like to-” she stopped and thought. “I like music.” I just couldn’t get over her voice. It was so soft, like her mother’s, but also unique and wonderful.

“I love her already!” Frank exclaimed.

Igrnoring his comment, I contrinued. “Really? Do you play any instruments?”

“Yeah, uh. I play guitar, piano, bass and ukulele. And, I guess I sing” Lucy mumbled before opening her bottle and taking a hesitant sip. The water shook in her hands, and my guilt overflowed with each minute drop that slipped out.

“Well, take off your hood. Let’s get a good look at you” Ray offered. Lucy froze, then slowly did just that. The room quickly blanketed into a soft silence.

“You look just like your dad!” Frank exclaimed loudly, making us all jump and bearing on my nerves. “Well, I mean, you’re prettier and all. So, not exactly. I mean, more like your dad in girl form.”

Lucidity was breathtaking, brushing her silky dark ribbon hair from her eyes- which I noticed were more blue green than I‘d thought. Her alabaster skin and soft features definitely were mine. She was beautiful.

“How old are you, anyways?” He asked, ending his rambling.

“Sixteen”

“You look older than that! Like, eighteen. When’s your birthday?”

“Halloween.” Lucy had stopped shaking, but was still staring at her feet.

“Mine too! What do you want?”

“Um” she glanced up confused, before taking another sip of her water. A moment later she began to cough and through the measure, spilt some of her drink on to the floor.

“Oh!” she gasped as she recovered. “I am so sorry!” Lucidity ran off, then returned with a paper towel in hand and soaked up the mess on the light wooden floor. “I am so, so sorry! I didn’t mean to!”

“What? Lucy, baby, it’s no big deal. It’s just water” Lindsey laughed.

“I am so, so sorry” She disappeared for a moment again, and returned without the rag, quietly. I could tell she was distraught, and my guilt only sunk deeper. She must’ve been beaten for that at home.

“Lucy,” I smiled at her “it’s completely fine. Accidents happen.” 

Confusion passed over her features, and she wiped her tearsoaked eyes. Frank, Ray, and Lindsey all sat with odd expressions on their faces. Confusion, worry, and Frank looked kind of hungry, but mostly upset.

“Lucy, sweetheart, you look really tired. Why don’t I show you to your room?”

Her eyes got wide, but she nodded and began grabbing her bags.

“I’ve got them” I chuckled, taking her things and lead her to the second guest bed room that I’d deemed hers. It was painted a vibrant lighter blue with all black furniture and red silk bed sheets.

“Wow” Lucy sighed when she stepped inside. I lay her suitcases inside of the walk in closet, and chuckled at her.

“Why don’t you get some sleep? I’ll wake you up for dinner.”

“Thank you” I watched as she sat nervously on the end of her bed and took off her blue Converse. 

“If you need anything, Lindsey and I are down stairs. Don’t be afraid to ask.”

As I walked back to the living room, I passed my wife. “Where are you going, honey?”

“To talk to Lucy for a few minutes. Maybe it’ll help her to have a girl.”

“Alright then” I supposed it couldn’t hurt. 

 

 **Lindsey’s P.O.V**

“Hey, Alexia.” I peeked in the door of her bedroom. All I wanted was for the child to love me. She was so beautiful, though she’d had a rough first impression of everyone, I knew I could help calm her down.

“Oh, hi” She waved at me meekly, then turned back to rummaging through a duffle bag.

“I just wanted to introduce myself more formally. I’ll be your mom, but you can call me Lindsey if you want” I smiled, trying to sound as friendly as possible. “Is there anything I can get you, or anything to make you feel more at home?”

“I’m good, thank you” she turned and began walking towards her suitcase with a shirt in hand, but lost her balance and tumbled to the ground with a whimper. 

“Oh, Lucy” I ran to her side.

“Pea doni meh” She mumbled unintelligibly.

“What is it?”

“Please don’t hit me. I didn’t mean to, I promise!”

“Hit you?” What on Earth did she mean? “Lucy, I’m not going to-”

She began to sniffle, so I wrapped my arms around her. “Sweetie, why don’t you just get some sleep, okay?”

“Mhm” she stood shakily and nodded with her shirt in hand.

I nearly sprinted down the stairs. “Gee!”

“Yes, honey?”

“It’s Lucy!” I stopped across from him.

“What about her?” His face showed panic.

“She tripped and fell and then she started mumbling for me not to hit her! I don’t know what I did!” My voice was nearly coated with the sadness I felt. That poor girl was scared out of her mind!

 

 **Gerard’s P.O.V**

 

“Baby, sit down. I need to tell you guys something about Lucidity. I don’t know exactly how to say this, but- well, you see, Lucy didn’t have such a great past. The whole reason she’s here now is- both of her parent’s are going to jail for child abuse.”

“ _What?_!” Everyone shouted at once. 

“She was found in the woods near her house about a week ago, drugged and raped. Her step-father had been molesting her and her mother had been letting it happen. That’s why she’s so afraid of people, especially men.”

“No wonder she wouldn’t hug me back” Frank sniffed.

“Yeah, so, be careful with her.”

“Huh,” Ray laughed, “all this time I thought it was just Frank’s face scaring her away.”

“Oh,  _ha ha_ ” he returned sarcastically. “You’re  _so_  smart.”

“Gerard, why didn’t you tell me?” My wife asked, upset.

“I didn’t want your first impression of her to be a bad one. At least, that’s when I thought it would go well.”

“I think it was great! She is so cute!” Frank laughed excitedly.

“I can’t believe it.”

 

 **Lucy’s P.O.V**

 _So, my new mom already hates me. All of those guys are scary. I wonder what they’re planning…_   
_I’m thirsty._

I silently looked around for my water bottle before it dawned on me.

 _Oh, crap, I left my water downstairs._

I slowly walked down to the kitchen, sore from my hospital visit. My stitches ached from the bandages around them. Nearly every part of my body had some sort of injury, I was just lucky enough to have a cover up makeup for my face and neck. My shoulders and back throbbed, along with my stomach. My legs were sore and tired, and my feet hurt where they were scraped on the bottom. At least, at this point, I was in baggy lounge pants and a thin long-sleeved shirt. As I neared the bottom of the stairs, I heard the people from before talking about me. So, I slipped into the kitchen silently to listen.

“I can’t believe it.”

“So, what exactly happened between you and her mom?”

“Well, I was young. I thought I loved her, and we were engaged to be married. But, about two months before the wedding, she broke it off and said she’d found someone else. I never even knew Lucy existed when she left.”

“So, she was an accident baby?” Someone joked.

“Ha, I guess you could say that” Gerard laughed.

‘ _I knew it. He doesn’t care about me at all_.’

“What are you doing?” A voice spoke directly in my ear, making me jump about twenty feet in the air and screech.

“I’m sorry! I just came to get my water!”  _No, not another person that hates me_! I covered my face.

The man was laughing a gruesome sounding laugh at me. All I could think was to apologize back to him.

“Mikey!” Gerard came around the corner. “What are you doing?!”

“Scaring the crap out of this chick.” He replied nonchalantly. 

“ _Mikey_!” He repeated back at the man, then came up to me. I hadn’t even noticed I was almost tearing up. “Come here, Lucy” Gerard wrapped me into a hug then turned to glare at ‘Mikey‘.

“This is my brother. He’s usually a lot nicer than this. You’ll have to forgive him.”

“Nice to meet you” the man smiled at me, pushing his glasses back up his nose with one finger. 

 _Friendly? Whatever. That’s what they all said. Friendly is only a word to describe someone who knows what they want from you._

“Now, what did you need? Or were you just coming to hang out with us?” Gerard grinned.

“I just wanted my water…”

“Oh, well,” He chuckled “Anything else?”

“No…umm…May I go back to the room?”

“Yes, of course!” 

I nodded at my ‘dad‘, and headed back up stairs.

 

 **Gerard’s P.O.V**

 _‘So, my daughter has had the worst possible hour or so at my house._ ’

Thankfully, it was already getting dark and she’d probably go to sleep so we could all start over. Pathetic, right? 

Once Lucidity had gone back to her room, I pulled my brother aside.

“So, what do you think of her?”

“She’s- definitely your child.”

“I know right?” I brushed away the black hair from my eyes.

“Yeah, but I see what you mean about her. I can tell she’s been through a lot.”

I sighed. “What are we going to do?”

“Give her time. She’ll take a while to come around, but she’ll start to trust you.”

“I don’t think I can do it.”

“What do you mean, Gee?”

“I mean.” My voice began to shake, filling with the guilty tears. “My mind keeps going back to all the things she went through because I wasn’t there for her.

“It’s not your fault. You didn’t know about her.”

“Still! I was her father and I left her to Krystal. And, now, because of that she’s absolutely terrified of me. She thought Lindsey was going to hit her, just because she tripped and fell?”

“Gerard. You can’t help what she went through” my brother’s words started to make a little sense, and my shaking hands began to calm. 

“You didn’t know any better. She’ll come around. If it helps, I’ll go talk to her. Okay?”

I nodded. Mikey was the kind of man I could trust with my life. I knew he’d take care of my daughter.

“Love you, bro” he hugged me and ran up the stairs.

 

 **Mikey’s P.O.V**

I’d never seen Gee cry over someone so easily before. I figured I’d go talk to Lucy, for my brother.

I hesitated before knocking on her door, and entered after a few moments of silence.

“ _Lucy_? Hello?” 

She came out of her closet, looking down. When she saw me, though, she froze and stiffened. “Oh, hi.” She mumbled. There were tears on her face.

“Hi, I’m Mikey” Lucy nodded in response, though she already knew my name. “Listen, uh, I wanted to talk to you about something. Is that okay?”

Once again, only a nod. I motioned for her to sit on her bed, and I sat on the floor across from her. 

“Listen. I know you’ve been through a lot. But, my brother is the best guy you’ll ever meet. I’m sure you’ll find out you have a lot in common with him pretty soon and you’ll love him. The thing is, Gee is overwhelming with guilt that he never had you.” I watched her expressions carefully, and I saw disbelief flicker across her features.

“What is it?”

She shook her head.

“Lucy, please tell me.”

“He said I shouldn’t have happened.” With a cracking voice, she began to tremble.

“Oh, no.” I sat beside her, and rubbed her back, hoping to make her feel better. “When did he ever say that?”

“He said I was an accident”

I pulled her into my arms as she began to sob softly. I knew holding her was probably scary to her, but I needed to show her that people care.

“Lucy, I'm sure Gee didn’t mean that. I know he didn’t. I bet he was just joking around with his friends. I know he cares about you. I  _know_  he does. And you know how I’m so sure? When I was down stairs a minute ago, he was nearly crying feeling so guilty that he was never there for you. Gee wishes he was there so badly. I was the first person he told about what you’d been through. And when he did, he showed up to my house in tears that he’d never been there for you. Gerard loves you already, because you’re his daughter. He loved you the second you walked in the door. And he may not be the best dad there will ever be, but he still cares about you. I promise you that.” 

She nodded a little into my chest, and I stroked her waterfall of hair.

“Can you do something for me, Lucy?”

A little nod. “Just for this next week, I want you to attempt to trust him. Gee would never do anything to hurt you, I swear. Please, give him a chance. Don’t be afraid to talk to him, and ask questions. He’d want nothing more. I think you’ll find he’s better than you expect. Okay?”

She nodded as she calmed down a little.

“And if you ever need someone to talk to, I’m here for you. In fact, any of the guys of the band would love to get to know you. Why don’t you wash up, or nap, or do whatever you need to do and come down in a little bit?”

“Okay”

“Now, give me a hug” I chuckled, and to my surprise, she did. As she pulled away, I wiped the tears from her eyes and ruffled her hair a little bit.

As I left her to her peace, Gerard confronted me hopefully. “How is she?”

“Doing pretty good. Give her some time to rest, but she’ll be down for dinner.”

“Thank you, so much.”

“I’ve got your back, you know that” I smiled at him. The kid had been the closest thing to me in my life, I wasn't just about to let him come crashing down.


	4. I'm Not Okay (I Promise)

**Gerard’s P.O.V**

So, it was finally dinner time- the word  _finally_  is used because everyone was miserable and starving. All Frank did was complain about his stomach while the rest of the group tried to tune him out. When Lucy came back downstairs later, she just looked confused beyond belief on what to do. I tapped the chair across the table from where I was to sit, and served her a plate of food while everyone else finally made their own plates and rested at the table. 

As everyone dug in, I watched Lucy to make sure she was okay. She slowly picked at her plate, and listened to the chit chat around her. Her eyes met mine, and I smiled.

“So, what kind of music do you like to listen to, Lucidity?” Lindsey asked, silencing everyone as they awaited a reply.

“Everything pretty much." She strugged. "Rock is my favorite.”

“Really, now?”

 _‘I wonder if she knows about us?_ ’ I thought to myself.

“So, what's your favorite band?” Ray asked, taking a bite of his spaghetti.

“You guys” Lucy said bluntly, but in a way that was slightly humorous. This made Ray snort, and choke on his food before actually laughing. 

“What?” She smiled a little, and god was it beautiful.

“When did you find out who we were?”

“When I saw your faces.” She said meekly.

“Were you ever going to say anything about it?” Frank chuckled.

“Naw. I figured it would come up at some point. It didn’t seem that important.”

“Oh. So, I’m not important to you then?” Frank mock huffed and looked in the other direction, but couldn’t keep a straight face and gave himself away by smiling.

Ray moaned and yawned beside me, causing us all to stare. “Ah, I don’t know what it is about the day, but I am so tired!”

“You’re always tired” Frank laughed, causing everyone else to do the same. Lindsey stifled a grin.

I glanced again at Lucy, and noticed her puzzled face. “What is it, sweetheart?”

“Oh, um…Where do I sleep?”

“In.. your bed?” I chuckled. “Where else?” The entire table, minus Lucy, broke in to small laughter. I stuffed a forkful of spaghetti in my mouth, and glanced back up to my daughter who sat picking at her food awkwardly. That’s when it dawned on me. I felt my jaw slack a little, lips parting in horror.

“Where did you sleep before?” The questin was cautious, hoping it wasn’t something horrible. She’d been through so much already.

“Umm, you know…a box” Lucy shrugged, as if it were casual to live in a box. When she looked up at me, she elaborated. “You know… like, made of metal” she scratched her head. "With little silver bars."

"Like a cage?" I stuttered out.

"Well, no. Kind of, I guess."

Everyone got really quiet, faces of disbelief, shock, and pity painted across them. Her eyes traced across each figure before she dropped her sights, picking at her plate.

"It's just a bed" she shrugged.

The silence was nearly audible.

“Did you get to come out?” It was a stupid question, but I had to ask it.

“Yeah. During the day, and for clients and things like that.” She mumbled, looking down at her plate.

“Clients? What did these ‘clients’ do?”

“They would… you know…” She glanced up at me. “Uhh…use me. Things like that.”

Oh my-…Widnuck hadn’t told me about anything like that. She was a- no…the word seemed too dirty for the angel before me. She seemed so innocent. 

“ _Fuck_ ” Frank muttered, speaking for all of us.

“And you consented to that?!” I was mad, but not at her for the most part.

“Yeah, I mean, I didn't really have a choice-"

"There's  _always_  a choice, Lucy! Why would you let someone do that to you?!"

"I’m sorry! Please don’t be mad at me! I didn’t want him to hurt me!”

I never meant for Lucy to think I was angry at her. But when I saw it reflected in her eyes- the fear from years of abuse- I broke.

"Just. Go to your room, okay?"

"Gerard" Lindsey shot at me. But it was too late, Lucy was running up the stairs.

"You didn't have to be mean to her!"

" _Mean?_  That was probably  _nothing_  compared to what she's been through before.  _Nothing_."

"Calm down. It'll be okay, you'll just-"

" _No._  It won't be. Nothing is  _okay._  She needed someone, and I wasn't there for her. She needed a _dad_ and I didn't even know she existed. And because of that, she was  _raped_ and-  _shit._ " I muttered, burying my face in my hands.

" _Gee_." Frank whispered.

I didn't want to hear it. So I stood up, and I left, without another word. I walked out the door.

 


	5. House of Wolves

**Lucy's P.O.V**

 _I shouldn't have told them. I shouldn't have told them. My new dad hates me. I shouldn't have told him._

 ____I should have just kept my mouth shut. Now everyone hates me. Why did I have to say anything?_ _

  _But, they’re so nice! They seem like good people!_

 _Who am I kidding? Anyone can lie._

I pushed myself back into the small corner of my closet, burying my face in my knees as I cried.

 _I'm so stupid. Why did I even think it would be different here? I always mess everything up._

My entire body throbbed, along with my aching head. The cuts and bruises littered across my tired body served only as a reminder.

 _I'm worthless. I'm just an item. It was stupid of me to think that anyone could love me._

There was no point for me.

 

 **Ray's P.O.V**

 

"I'll go with Gerard to make sure he doesn't get in any trouble." Mikey murmured absently, putting on his jacket as he made his way wordlessly.

“Holy shit” I murmured.

“That’s horrible. Her dad sold her body!” Frank sat face in palms, rubbing a few fingers through the dark hair falling over his raised eyebrows.

“What do I do?” Lindsey mumbled, putting her elbows on the edge of the table and her hands on her face, mimicking Frank's position. Tears flowed untouched down her soft pale features.

“I can’t believe it. She’s so sweet! How could someone do that to her? Lock her in a cage?”

I looked back to Lindsey who was now just flat out crying. I pulled her into my shoulder, embracing her closely and rubbing her arm.

“How could anyone hate her? She’s the nicest person ever!” Frank continued, in his own world.

“I don’t know Frank, I don’t know” I said absentmindedly, as I processed the information.

"I can't. I  _can't_." Lindsey whispered. "I didn't know she'd be- She was a- No." She pushed me away from her. "That's not my daughter. That's  _not_  my daughter" She repeated, standing up. "That's- I've got to go. I just- I can't do this."

"Lindsey" I whispered. "You can't leave her."

"No. I have to"

"She's  _yours_  now. She needs you. Go talk to her."

" _No._  You go talk to her. I've got to go. I can't handle this. This is all Gerard's fault."

" _Lindsey_ "

"Bye Ray" she slammed the door, still crying.

"Frank?"

"What do we do, man?" He whispered to me.

"I don't know. Are you staying tonight?" I asked hopefully. His eyes drifted up momentarily to meet mine.

He nodded. "Yeah. Gee needs us. Lucy needs us." One tattooed hand reached back to rub at his neck, eyes unfocusing again as he stared at nothing.

"Speaking of Lucy, I should probably go talk to her."

"Yeah, I'll get things settled down here. You just know Gerard's going to come back drunk. Mikey's probably going to want to stay, too."

"I wouldn't doubt it. I'll be down to help in a little bit."

He nodded again, standing up.

  _This family needs us._

 


End file.
